Diamond Store
Overview Diamond Store is a smash and grab mission for beginners or players who want to make some quick cash. Stealth Approach Case the location and mask up at either one of the security offices. Kill the guard monitoring the cameras, and answer his pager. Then, locate the civilian with the keycard (wearing a black tux and with a black '''tie), take him as a hostage, and disable the glass alarm. Kill up to 3 more guards, dominate (hostage) the rest if you have the skill, then smash and grab the jewelry. Bring at least '''6 bags of jewelry to the van, located in front of the store (in stealth only). You can either go for more loot or escape! Loud Approach Enter the store, and start smashing and grabbing jewelry. Your driver will bail when the alarm sounds, so be sure to guard the jewelry and hold off the police while he returns. Once your driver returns (right after the first assault wave is over), deliver at least 6''' bags of jewelry to the van, located behind the store. You can either go for more loot or escape! Walkthrough As the map begins, players should go to the side alley of the store and picklock their way into the security room in order to disable the cameras. After doing so, the rest of the crew should remain unmasked and look around int he store to find out where they should put in the keycard in order to disable the alarm tied to the glass. After doing so, they could run to the back of the store and picklock into the second floor, or simply mask up on the second floor and picklock the door to let the rest of the crew to come in. Afterwards, you should hostage/kill any guards/civilians coming up(best recommended to hostage guards as it save pagers) until the manager is being a hostage. Next you will need to put the keycard into the slot to disable the alarms. After doing so, make sure all the guards are neutralized and all civilians are controlled, and you’re good to go! As for loud, the steps are more simple. Just walk into the store, shoot up, bag up the jewelry, wait for the van to come back right after the first assault wave is over, secure the bags, than you may leave or go for more bags. Simplified Steps Stealth * (Optional) Case the area and mark guards * Find the camera room and kill the guard, remember to answer his pager! * Find the manager (wearing a black tux with a '''black tie) with the keycard, hostage him, and put the keycard in the slot * Shoot the guards down one by one (hostage and convert the rest since you are only allowed to kill 4) * Smash * Grab * Get the loot to the escape zone * (Optional) Go for more loot * Escape! Loud * Smash * Grab * Wait a few minutes for your driver to return (time depends on difficulty) * Get the loot to the escape zone * (Optional) Go for more loot * Escape! Stealth (Alternative, Quick) * Hostage the manager and put him somewhere hidden * Kill the camera guy and hide him under the desk * Insert keycard * Steal and Loot (Make sure not to alert anyone) Badges 'Shining ' On the Diamond Store mission, collect all 13-14 bags Trivia * When Diamond Store was revamped, it became the most laggy map due to it having 22k parts. * Tailsy originally called Diamond Store "Vincetti & Bloxxo". * There is a common glitch that, when you spawn, the camera guard will spawn on a security office, and the camera monitors in another, that simply RUINS the entire stealth plan, as even if you kill the camera guard, cams will still detect you, even with no one monitoring it. Category:Heists